To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System.’
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as advanced access technology have been developed.
Examples of a communication system which is based on a multiple access system including one receiver and multiple transmitters include a typical mobile communication system such as a cellular uplink system, and next-generation communication systems such as a Device-to-Device (D2D) system, an Internet of Things (IOT) system, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) system, and like.
The multiple access system uses an Interleave Division Multiple Access (IDMA) technique to distinguish between the multiple access user equipments (i.e., the transmitters). The IDMA technique is wireless communication technology for a multiple access system in which the one receiver and the multiple transmitters share radio resources therebetween and communicate with each other as in the case of Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and the like. The IDMA technique uses a unique interleaver of a user equipment to distinguish the user equipments.
The IDMA technique can be considered as a kind of a CDMA technique in a broad sense. However, the CDMA technique is limited in performance by multiple access interference, inter-symbol interference, and the like, whereas the IDMA technique compensates for disadvantages of the CDMA technique through an iterative multi-user detection technique which is based on a decoding theory of a turbo code. Accordingly, the IDMA technique can be classified as a multiple access technique different from the CDMA technique.
A conventional multiple access technique divides time, a frequency, or a code in order to distinguish between multiple user equipments, and thus the user equipments all use a single common interleaver. However, the IDMA technique uses an identical code in common time-frequency resources, and distinguishes between multiple access user equipments by using an interleaver. Accordingly, the user equipments existing in a system need to user different interleavers. Also, the decoding performance of a communication system can depend on a correlation between bit sequences interleaved between the user equipments.
Therefore, the communication system using the IDMA technique requires a method for efficiently generating interleaved bit sequences by multiple interleavers.